


How to Introduce Your Witcher to Kink

by Avidreader6



Series: Bards and Bondage [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage Discussion, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Feeding, Hair Kink, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Painplay Discussion, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Picks up right after How to Reward Your Witcher.Jaskier and Geralt discuss what all comes with Jaskier being his dominant.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bards and Bondage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693585
Comments: 37
Kudos: 389
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	How to Introduce Your Witcher to Kink

The door closes behind Jaskier and all Geralt can do is sit and stare. He listens carefully for the unique sound of Jaskier’s footsteps, curious if he is going to come back to try and surprise him. Hearing nothing, he leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes. Their combined scents envelop him and the events from the night before, and from earlier this morning play in his mind in vivid detail. 

Geralt starts to roll over, tempted to rut against the bed thinking of it, only to wince as he pulls at one of his wounds. He hisses in pain when it pulls again and decides this is the sign he needs to get out of bed. 

When Geralt does venture out, he almost immediately regrets it. He puts one foot on the floor and quickly pulls it back, tucking it under the blankets to try and regain some warmth, before deciding to brave the chill. He may be used to dealing with the cold, but he still doesn’t like it. He grabs his bag as he gets out of bed, bringing it with him to the fireplace, eager to be warm again. 

He dresses as casually as Jaskier had, throwing on a shirt and breeches. He leaves the shirt open at the throat, and loosely laces his breeches, not wanting to feel confined. He wonders if Jaskier will notice or say something, or maybe just give him that sly grin that makes his eyes sparkle. Geralt feels his blood rush south as he imagines what could happen. 

Warmth finally begins to spread throughout Geralt’s body as he takes a seat at the small table near the fire. His bag is still close and he digs through it, searching for his comb. He can feel the rat’s nest in his hair and the sooner he begins, the sooner he can be finished.

He’s attempting to pull a comb through the worst of the snarl when Jaskier slips into the room on silent feet. He watches Geralt for a moment, smiling at the sight of him. When he notices that Geralt is ready to toss the comb aside and give up, he moves and gets a hand on his wrist. 

“May I?”

“Jaskier? When?” Geralt can’t believe he didn’t hear him come in. Vesemir would box his ears for not being this unaware of his surroundings. 

“Just now, sweetling.” He says and kisses the top of Geralt’s head. “Our breakfast is on the way. And dear Mandy the cook has promised plenty of food.” 

“I don’t need-”

“Hush.” Geralt’s mouth clicks shut. Jaskier’s words give no room for argument and Geralt finds he’s happy to do as he’s told.

“You’ve been injured and I remember how hungry you get after the elixirs leave you. Let me feed you. If we get up to even half of what I want, you’ll want to have eaten well.” 

There’s an extra undercurrent of heat in Jaskier’s words and Geralt shifts in his chair knowing they’re directed at him. Before he can come up with a suitable retort, his stomach rumbles, and Jaskier chuckles. “Okay, some food would be nice.” 

“So good for me, Geralt.” Frowning at the mess of Geralt’s hair, Jaskier sighs. “Let me work through some of this, okay?” 

“Oh-okay.” He hands over the comb and waits for the pain of it dragging through his hair. When he doesn’t, Geralt turns again and notices Jaskier fussing in one of his bags. “Jaskier?”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” He finds what he’s looking for and walks back to the table. He hands the bottle to Geralt and waits for him to inspect it. He knows that even though Geralt trusts him, he’ll want to know what is in the oil. “It’s some oil for your hair. It’ll help smooth out the worst of it. And it smells nice.”

Geralt smells chamomile and apple over the scent of the oil and he shrugs. “Do I really need it?”

“Honestly? No.” Jaskier pours some oil on his hands and massages it into Geralt’s hair. “But it’ll make this much more pleasurable for you.” He laughs. “And easier for the comb.” 

The comb moves through Geralt’s hair much easier now, with only a few tugs and pulls. Geralt can’t help the little pleasurable noises slipping from his lips at the lack of pain. He didn’t know such a simple thing could feel so good. Jaskier just grins and continues, taking little sections and combing through them until he’s left with a silken fall of white hair. 

“There. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

Geralt wants to protest, but he’d truly enjoyed having his hair combed. “No. I, I, I liked it. I liked it a lot.”

“I’m glad, Geralt.” Jaskier wraps his arms around Geralt and kisses his cheek. “Do you have a tie in your bag? I’ll pull this back for you.”

“I do.” The words come out a little stilted and he’s glad when Jaskier doesn’t remark on it, instead, fetching a leather tie from his bag. 

Jaskier’s touch is still gentle as he pulls Geralt’s hair back and ties it just the way he likes. “How’s this, Geralt?”

“It’s good.” He looks over his shoulder at Jaskier. “Perfect, actually. Thank you.”

Face lighting up, Jaskier takes his seat next to Geralt. “It felt nice didn’t it? Just wait till I get my hands on you and work out some of those knots I know are in your neck and back.” 

Before Geralt can answer, there’s a knock on the door and two maids come in carrying trays full of food. Geralt’s eyes go wide seeing just how much food is there for the two of them. 

Once the maids set the trays down, Jaskier thanks them both and shoos them out. “Remember to give Mandy my thanks!” 

The girls titter and smile, trying to find reasons to linger, but Jaskier doesn’t seem to notice. He ushers them to the door with more thanks, not once giving in to their easy looks and giggles. As soon as the door is shut behind them, his attention is back on Geralt. 

Geralt is shocked to see the girls pushed out so quickly, with barely any flirting from Jaskier. Jaskier flirts with everyone, so Geralt isn’t surprised to see some. It’s always seemed to be something he did as simple as breathing, but the way Jaskier had only given them the barest of glances makes Geralt feel good. He watches Jaskier move to the food and begin filling a plate. He knows he should get up and make his own, but before he can, a plate is set before him. 

“Eat, Geralt.” 

“But-”

Pausing in fixing his own plate, Jaskier stares at him, concern clear in his eyes. “Geralt? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but shouldn’t I? I mean, with what we’re doing, shouldn’t I be serving you?”

Jaskier smiles and brings his plate over. “Some dominants would prefer that, but for me, I like taking care of my submissives. Even when we’re not in a scene.” He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Geralt’s lips. “And I know I just threw a lot of words at you, and I will explain, I promise. First, I want us to eat a little. Remember, you’ve been injured and your elixirs have finally left you.”

On cue, Geralt’s stomach growls again. “It does smell good.” Geralt cuts a piece of sausage and once the first bite passes his lips, he realizes how truly hungry he is and lets himself indulge. 

When he finishes his plate, Jaskier takes it and adds more food. “Come, my Witcher. You can eat your fill. When’s the last time you got a full meal?”

Heat spreads over Geralt’s cheeks. “It has been a few weeks.” 

Adding some sugar to his tea, Jaskier takes a sip. “I am sorry for that, Geralt.” 

Geralt just shrugs. “It’s how it goes sometimes.” The gaping hole in his stomach is finally beginning to cease aching, so he nudges Jaskier’s foot under the table. “Will you tell me what those words mean, now?”

“Impatient, or eager?”

“Both.” 

Jaskier laughs. “Alright, alright. No more stalling. Let’s start with the easy stuff. Dominant and submissive. I imagine that’s something you have an idea about.” 

“Yes.” He tears a piece of bread and dips it in the egg yolk which is perfectly runny. “You would be the, my, dominant. The person in charge and giving orders. I would be,” Geralt swallows hard. “I would be the, your, submissive. Doing as I’m told while you are in control.”

“Very good, Geralt.” Jaskier smiles when Geralt preens a little. “A scene would be like what we did this morning.” 

“It can be that simple?”

“Yes, it can be that simple.” Jaskier takes another sip of his tea, eyes never leaving Geralt. “It can also be incredibly involved and complex and last for as long or as short as we choose. There are also an assortment of other,” He waves his hand in an all-encompassing kind of gesture, “trappings we can include as well. Toys and ropes and,” He takes a deep breath, and has to look away before saying the last bit. “Floggers and paddles, gags, whips, etcetera. When it comes to sex, it’s amazing what people create and use.” 

Geralt stares in awe. He’s not sure what to say. There is a lot of it that he wants, and there are some other things he’s not sure about. “Would I have-”

Jaskier’s head jerks up and he frowns. “Geralt. Look at me.” 

Head jerking up at the tone of Jaskier’s voice, Geralt looks into his eyes and bites his lip. He’s never heard Jaskier speak like this. He’s experienced the bard being angry and yelling at people, but this is different. There’s a fierceness and thread of command in Jaskier’s voice that demands attention. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

There’s a slight tremble in Geralt’s words and Jaskier forces himself to be calm. Geralt has never sounded like this and Jaskier wants to curse himself. When he does speak again, his voice is softer and sweeter. “No, my darling. You didn’t say anything wrong. Your question caught me off guard. You don’t have to do anything.” Jaskier puts some extra emphasis on the word, ‘have’. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s really not, but thank you.” Setting his cup down, Jaskier reaches for Geralt’s hand and offers a smile. “I should have been clearer. Should have told you that part of what we’re doing right now will involve us talking about what we both feel comfortable doing. If there is something that you do not want to do, we don’t do it. It’s as simple as that.” 

Geralt gives Jaskier his hand and finds himself staring. Jaskier’s fingers are long and lovely and unbidden, the memory of them wrapped around his cock fills Geralt’s mind. He wants this. He wants this more than he’s wanted anything in a very long time. He’s had feelings for Jaskier for a long time now, and discovering just what all Jaskier wants to give him has only made him want him more. 

“So,” Geralt queries. “If I told you I did not want to be blindfolded?”

“You wouldn’t be blindfolded. There are plenty of other things we can do.” 

“Okay.” There is a question creating an itch in Geralt’s brain and before he can think too hard on how he wants to ask, he blurts it out. “What about things I am unsure about? I don’t know if I will be okay with them or not, but I might want to try.” 

Jaskier grins and scoots his chair closer. “Then we try them. The word I gave you, if we are trying something and you hate it or it just doesn’t feel right, all you have to do is say it and we stop. We talk about what the problem is, or why you don’t like something and then move on from there.” 

The explanation is so simple and easy that Geralt is tempted to poke and prod and see if there’s a catch in there somewhere. Looking into Jaskier’s eyes, though, there are no signs that he’s omitted something or is keeping something from Geralt. 

“Geralt? Are you alright, sweetling?” 

“I think so.” He brings Jaskier’s hand to his lips. “I am still nervous, but since I am doing this with you, I am also eager. Can you tell me what other things could be involved? I like the idea of being bound by you.” 

Eyes darkening, Jaskier grins. “We can certainly do some bondage. I enjoy taking my time and creating designs in rope. Would you be interested in that? It would also involve my having control over when you come. I would tease you mercilessly.” 

Geralt’s breaths begin coming faster. “I want that.” He can almost feel the rope on his skin and see the look on Jaskier’s face as he brings Geralt to the edge again and again. “Yes. I want it. Also, I can get hard again relatively quickly.” 

Grin turning into a full-on smirk, Jaskier lifts Geralt’s hand to his mouth and sucks his thumb between his lips. “We will certainly be using that little fact. Would you kneel for me? I like my submissives to kneel for me at least a little bit. It puts their mouths in such a perfect position.” 

“I’d like to kneel for you.” The space under the table would be perfect for him to kneel and just hold Jaskier’s cock in his mouth. He could just listen as Jaskier instructed him on how to suck him off just the way he likes. 

“Would you fuck me?” He asks next. The way Jaskier has been answering all his questions emboldens Geralt to ask more. 

Jaskier feels his breeches getting tight and he groans. “Is that something you would want? I enjoy both fucking and being fucked.” 

“How would that?” Geralt growls and takes a moment to order his thoughts. “Wait, first, I do want you to fuck me. I enjoy both as well, but it’s not often I can find someone I want inside me. Until you that is.” Jaskier beams and Geralt wants to lean over and kiss the smile from his face. “Now, how would you still be in charge if I am the one fucking you?”

“Oh, my dear Witcher. I am almost tempted to not tell you, but that would not be fair.” He leans back in his chair and lets Geralt get a glimpse of the growing bulge in his breeches. “I think the first time, I’d tie you to the bed, or maybe even a chair. You’d look delicious covered in rope, just your cock free while I ride you nice and slow.” 

A noise escapes Geralt’s lips. “I want that.” 

“I can tell you do. And if you’ve been bad, I’d sit in your lap and grind against you and touch myself. Let you watch me get off while you’re hard and aching to get off. Maybe even take you inside and order you not to move while I stroked myself till I came.”

Geralt can almost feel the ropes again. He sits up in his chair, imaginary bonds holding him tight. “Yes, Jaskier. I want that too. And would you, would you talk to me?” 

“Talk to you, sweetling?” 

“Tell me how it feels. How you could let me come, but you don’t want to, or I’m not allowed. Talk to me like that.” 

Jaskier’s breeches tighten further. “I’d be happy to talk dirty to you, my darling. Tell you every last filthy detail in my head.” 

“You also mentioned toys. What kinds of toys?” From the way Geralt’s cheeks redden, it’s clear he hadn’t expected the question to slip out. 

Without a word, Jaskier gets up and pulls a wooden case from a shelf. When he comes back, he sets it in front of Geralt. 

“Open it.” 

Geralt does and gasps. Nestled inside is a set of glass implements varying in size and shape. “What are these?” 

Jaskier lifts a medium-sized toy from the box. It’s made of a smoky glass with a flat circular base that flares out into a bulbous shape before tapering out. “This, my dear is a plug. I’d open you up with my fingers and then slide it inside. We could do a whole variety of things while this keeps you open for me.” 

“That one is so big.” Geralt shifts in his chair just thinking of having it inside him. 

“You mean this one?” Jaskier lifts the largest plug from its place. It almost as thick as his fist and has swirls of red and orange inside. 

Eyes wide, Geralt nods. “Yes.” 

“It would take a lot of oil and I’d probably want to get at least four fingers inside you, but it would fit.” 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s the idea.” Jaskier giggles when he sees the look Geralt’s face. They will definitely be trying this plug. He stands again and goes back to the shelf for a second box. “Open this one next, Geralt.”

Inside this box is an assortment of phallic-shaped instruments. Most are made of glass, but there are a few made of highly polished and smooth wood. Geralt removes one of the wooden ones, hand smoothing over the wood, gulping when he feels the ridges that have been cut into it. 

“If you’re interested, I would use these on you if I’ve come or am trying to hold off, or if I just feel like it. My refractory period isn’t quite as short as yours,” he teases, holding up one of the dildos. It’s one of the wooden ones, the grain standing out with the polish, and it has a nice curve. “This one would press against a spot inside you that makes you feel as though your whole body is alight with pleasure. I think I’d also like to see you fuck yourself with one of these while I watch and command you how to use it.” 

The more Jaskier speaks, the more Geralt finds himself leaning forward just so he can be closer. He wants to go down to his knees and rest his head on Jaskier’s thigh and just listen to him enumerate each and every last thing he wants to do to him. 

“Yes. I want that. I want all of it.” 

The look in Geralt’s eyes is one Jaskier knows well. He’s seen it many times with other partners. With them, Jaskier would just point to the floor and give them the order, but this is Geralt. He needs a different approach. Jaskier kisses him once and moves to the bed. He takes a pillow and gives it a little fluffing before bringing it over and dropping it next to his chair.

“Sweetling, do you want to kneel for me? We are going to continue our talk, but I’ll get to pet your hair as we do.” 

Without saying a word, Geralt slides to his knees on the pillow. He doesn’t know how Jaskier knew what he wanted, but he also doesn’t want to think too hard on it. It takes a little shifting, but he finds a comfortable position and looks up at Jaskier. “Please.” 

Jaskier takes his seat and kisses the top of Geralt’s head. He pulls the leather tie free and sinks his fingers into the loose fall of hair. “You’re so good, Geralt. So beautiful. I knew you’d be gorgeous on your knees.”

Geralt nuzzles at Jaskier’s knee. It feels good down here. It feels right. It’s easy to accept the praise and compliments Jaskier is showering him with, in this position. He also doesn’t have to think of anything but what Jaskier is saying and the hand that has settled in his hair. 

“I like this.” 

The words are a little fuzzy and slurred and Jaskier hums. He should have known Geralt would sink fast. “My darling, don’t sink too far now.” 

“Not sinking,” Geralt opens his eyes and looks through his lashes at Jaskier. “Just starting to float. Just a little.” 

Jaskier chuckles. “Alright, sweetling. Just so long as you stay with me. Our talk isn’t over.”

“M’kay. I have a question.” 

“Go ahead and ask.” 

“Is there anything you don’t do?” One hand slides up and down Jaskier’s calf, the softness of the fabric feeling nice under his fingers. “In this. I mean.”

Another chuckle falls from Jaskier’s lips. “A very good question. I enjoy most things, but even I have some limits. No piss or shit. No blood. And I don’t do blades.” He feels Geralt’s hand tighten on his leg a little. “Breathe, my darling.” Geralt lets out the breath he’d been holding and Jaskier continues. “I usually reserve any pain play for punishments.”

“Punishments?”

“Yes. I am not as strict as some, but if I have a sub misbehaving or being an utter brat, they are punished. But there are also some who enjoy pain as a way to get off.” 

Geralt’s mind immediately begins imagining all sorts of ways pain can be used and he shudders. “I don’t-”

“I know, sweetling.” 

Geralt looks up then and sees the serious look on Jaskier’s face. “How?”

Jaskier loves how curious Geralt is about all of this and he is happy to offer as many explanations as Geralt wants. 

“Because I know how much pain is part of your regular everyday life. You wouldn’t want that as part of something meant for pleasure. So, when you do require punishment, I would keep it to a spanking with a paddle or maybe a crop depending on your reactions.” 

“Or your hand?” Geralt’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire as he thinks of it. He hasn’t been spanked since he was a child, and Vesemir was fond of getting it done quickly before sending him back out to train, but somehow, the thought of Jaskier turning his ass red excites him. 

“Or my hand, yes.” Jaskier tugs at Geralt’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. “You like that idea, don’t you?”

“I do, sir.” The honorific escapes before Geralt can stop it and he turns even redder. “Why?”

Dragged from his own thoughts of having Geralt tied down while he spanks him, Jaskier goes back to carding his fingers through his hair. “Why do you want to call me sir?”

“Yes.”

“I would guess it’s because you are offering me control over you and usually when someone is in a position like mine they are given some sort of title. Sir is a very normal one. Mistress is popular with the women here who dom. There was one man who required his subs to call him, master.” Jaskier shudders. “He didn’t really deserve it, but he was insufferable if defied.” 

Geralt laughs. “And you? Is there one you prefer?”

“Honestly, not really.” The hand on his leg begins moving again and Jaskier closes his eyes. “I do like, sir, especially from your lips, but I’ve been called everything from my name to my lord, and even one, your honor.” 

A smile appears on Geralt’s face. “I like, sir.” He fidgets a little, shifting from knee to knee. “And we can spend the next few days together?”

“Yes, my darling.” Jaskier leans in and takes Geralt’s mouth. “We can try out a few things. Discover what I can do to make you beg.” 

Geralt submits to the kiss, opening when Jaskier’s tongue licks at his lips. It’s nice letting Jaskier take the lead. Geralt can focus on the feel of Jaskier’s lips against his and the taste of his tongue as he draws Geralt closer. 

“Jaskier, sir.” Jaskier is so close that when Geralt takes a deep breath, it’s like he’s breathing him into his body. “Fuck.” 

Jaskier smiles and tucks a strand of white hair behind Geralt’s ear. “Agreed. I’d imagined what it would be like to kiss you, but it’s better than anything I could have come up with.” 

Those words stun Geralt. Most whores preferred to avoid kissing and even Yennefer saw it as almost a competition or fight for control. “Truly?” 

“Truly.” The next kiss is pressed to Geralt’s forehead and the Witcher smiles again. “Do you have any other questions, sweetling?” 

Thoughts going back to how he’d wanted to kneel under the table and hold Jaskier’s cock in his mouth enter his head again. “What if I want to kneel for you and just have your cock in my mouth? Is that something we can do?”

“We can definitely do that.” Jaskier traces Geralt’s lips with his fingers. “These exquisite lips spread around my cock. Just keeping it warm while I eat or write music. Yes. I’d like that a lot.”

Geralt can’t help but feel a little proud that he’s suggested something Jaskier wants too. “I probably should have said earlier, but the things you don’t do, I don’t want to do them either.” 

He shudders at the thought of those things. He’s sure there are people who enjoy it, but it is certainly not for him. He has to deal with his own blood too often as it is. The idea of having someone bleed him on purpose holds no appeal.

“Thank you for telling me, my darling.” He presses one more kiss to Geralt’s head. “Do you think you can stand for me? I’d like to check your bandages.” 

Turning his face into Jaskier’s thigh, Geralt doesn’t move at first. “But I like it down here.” 

Jaskier chuckles. “I can see that. You can kneel some more for me as soon as I’m confident you’re healing the way you should.” 

Geralt is still kneeling when Jaskier stands and offers his hand. He stares at it for a moment before taking it and getting to his feet. He lists a little to the side and Jaskier’s arm comes around him automatically. There’s an amazing strength in Jaskier and Geralt relaxes, knowing he’s in good hands. 

“Come. Back to bed.” 

Together, they walk back to the bed and Geralt sits. He starts lifting his arms and winces as he feels that pull again. Jaskier frowns and stops him. 

“I can do it.” 

“I know you can.” Jaskier sighs and looks Geralt in the eye. “I am very aware of all that you can do for yourself when injured.” 

Memories of past injuries make Geralt wince again and he stops fighting Jaskier’s aid. With Jaskier in control, his shirt comes off mostly painlessly and when he looks back into Jaskier’s eyes, he can see how much the bard truly cares and wants to help. 

“I’m okay, Jaskier.” 

Taking Geralt’s face in his hands, Jaskier kisses him. It starts as a gentle press of lips but quickly morphs into something more. Jaskier wastes no time teasing Geralt’s lips open and licking his way inside, taking his time to learn every inch of Geralt’s mouth. 

“I know you are. I still worry every time I see you injured, though.” He kisses Geralt again and rests his forehead against his. 

Arms coming around Jaskier, Geralt closes his eyes and breathes Jaskier’s scent in deep. He’d known Jaskier cared, but since last night, he’s beginning to finally realize just how much. 

“Take care of me, Jaskier. I’m yours,” he opens his eyes and looks into Jaskier’s again. “Sir.” 

“Good, Geralt.” Moving away to fetch the supplies he’d used the night before, Jaskier calls over his shoulder. “Hands at your sides. Head down.” 

When he turns and sees that Geralt has done as he’s been told, Jaskier could cheer. He walks back to the bed and removes the bandages from Geralt and carefully checks each wound. 

“You are healing well, sweetling.” Fingers move over Geralt’s other scars and Jaskier wraps new bandages over the wounds. They probably don’t need it, given how healed they already are, but Jaskier would rather be safe than sorry. “My beautiful Witcher.” 

Geralt stares down at the mattress, eyes cataloging every stitch of the blanket under him. “Why do you keep doing that?”

The words are so quiet, Jaskier is not sure he hears them at first. “Doing what, my darling?”

“Calling me beautiful, and gorgeous.” Geralt looks down at his body and sighs. “I’m not any of those things. I’m covered in scars and my skin is rough and with my eyes and hair, there’s no way-” 

Jaskier cuts him off with a kiss. “No more, Geralt.” He kisses him again, and it’s fiercer and a little desperate. “You’re beautiful to me. Absolutely stunningly gorgeous. I love your eyes. The way the turn almost molten when you’re letting yourself feel some intense emotions and then soften when you’re happy or with Roach.” 

Geralt tucks his face into Jaskier’s neck. “I don’t-”

“No. Listen to me, Geralt. Your scars show off every monster and bastard you’ve faced and come out alive against. They show how brave you are and what a survivor you are.” He lets Geralt continue to hide, the words he’s saying are ones he’s held in for a long time now, but he’s happy to let them out. Geralt needs to know just how Jaskier feels about him. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’d ached to get my fingers in this hair?” As if to prove his point, Jaskier’s fingers slide into Geralt’s hair. “Now that I have, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. I wouldn’t change a single strand. Ever. And your skin is rough because you handle a sword and blades, and you ride. Of course, you have calluses.” His hand slips under Geralt’s hair to massage his neck. “The same way I have calluses from playing my lute. If it worries you, I have plenty of lotions I would love to rub into all this skin.” 

Geralt wraps his arms around Jaskier and holds him tight. “I would like that.” 

“Then, we’ll do that. I can make it part of what we do after we finish a scene.” 

“What else would we do after?” Geralt is genuinely curious. He’s quickly learning that all his previous experiences are no match for what comes with what he and Jaskier are going to be doing. 

“I’ll clean us up.” Jaskier is glad Geralt is asking questions again. “Maybe call for a bath depending on what we’ve gotten up to and where we are. There will be little tidbits of food and plenty to drink and I’ll hold you and tell you how good you were.” 

Geralt presses his lips to Jaskier’s neck. “What else?”

Jaskier grins. “We can talk about the scene. What we liked. What we loved. If there was anything we might not have liked all that much. And Geralt?”

“Hmm?” 

“If, after we are done with a scene, you decide you need some space, I will give you that space. I will stay close, though. In the room with you, or right outside the door if the room is small. I made the mistake of giving a sub too much space and she did not handle it well. I don’t want that to happen to you.” 

“I appreciate that, Jaskier.” Geralt pulls back a little so he can look at Jaskier. “Can I kneel for you again? And maybe, maybe-” 

“Maybe what, my darling?” 

“Maybe I could suck you? I’d like to taste you.” 

“I’d like that as well.” Jaskier goes back to the table and moves the pillow between his feet. “Come, Geralt.” 

Geralt walks over and waits for his next order. He could go to his knees right now, but he wants, he craves the command.

“Kneel, Geralt.” 

The pillow is soft under him and Geralt rests his hands on his thighs. He looks up at Jaskier, eager for what is going to come next. 

Jaskier watches him, eyes dark, cock beginning to fill again. “Take me out of my breeches, sweetling. You may stroke me, but that is all for now.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Geralt leans forward and unlaces Jaskier’s breeches. He parts the fabric and pulls Jaskier’s hardening cock free. His mouth waters with the urge to taste, but he remembers his orders and only his hand moves up and down Jaskier’s length. 

“You have a lovely cock, sir.” He may not be as thick as Geralt, but he’s longer and Geralt knows he will feel so good inside him.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my darling.” He coves Geralt’s hand with his own. “You want to taste, don’t you?” 

“I do, sir.” He licks his lips and looks up into Jaskier’s eyes. “Please, sir. May I taste you?”

“So good, Geralt.” Jaskier loves that he didn’t even have to tell Geralt to ask first. “You may taste. Take just the tip in your mouth. Use your tongue to make me want more.” 

“Yes, sir.” Geralt leans forward and pauses. “May I use my hands, sir? To hold your cock still.” 

“You may. Such a good boy for asking.” 

Pleasure spreads through Geralt at the praise. He leans forward and wraps a hand around the base of Jaskier’s cock. He laps that the tip, soft little licks as though he’s having the tastiest treat. He lingers over the slit, groaning a little when he tastes precum. When he does take the tip between his lips, he hollows his cheeks and sucks, tongue still moving and pressing just under the head. 

Jaskier curses and grips the seat of his chair to keep from thrusting and choking Geralt. “Fuck, darling. You are good at this.” 

Geralt sucks a little harder and pulls off. “Thank you, sir.” 

“I want you to take more, now, Geralt. As much as you can.” 

Eyes wide, Geralt nods. “Will you, can you. Can I have your hand in my hair again, sir? Please?”

Fingers sinking into Geralt’s hair, Jaskier pulls. “Like this?”

Geralt gasps and moans. “Yes, sir. Just like that. Fuck.” 

“Back on my cock, Geralt. Show me what you can do. Make me come.” 

Geralt doesn’t need to be told twice. He swallows Jaskier down, moving forward until his nose brushes the curly hair at the base of his cock. When the tip hits the back of his throat, he swallows around it, wanting this to be good for Jaskier. He feels the hand in his hair tighten, pulling and sending pinpricks of pain along his scalp. 

“Fuck! Geralt! You beautiful, talented man.” 

Moaning around Jaskier’s length, Geralt bobs up and down, using his tongue to bring Jaskier closer and closer to coming. When he swallows him down again, he moans again and he feels Jaskier’s hips jerk. His own cock is hard in his breeches and he wishes he could touch himself. 

Jaskier’s foot moves between Geralt’s legs and he grins when he finds his Witcher hard in his breeches. Geralt jerks when Jaskier moves his foot over him and moans once more. 

“So hard for me, Geralt. You like having a cock down your throat don’t you?” Geralt’s hips jerk again and Jaskier rolls his hips slightly. “I’m close, Geralt. All because of you. Your mouth. Your tongue.” 

He lets Geralt pull back for air and when he looks down into Geralt’s eyes, his breath catches. His pupils are wide with arousal, a thin ring of gold surrounding them as he takes deep breaths. Geralt starts to lean in to take Jaskier’s cock again when he’s stopped by the hand in his hair. 

“Sir?”

“Just a moment, sweetling. I’m close.” Jaskier’s touch gentles and he bends down to take Geralt’s mouth. “I want you to swallow everything I give you. Can you do that?” 

“I can, sir.” 

“Good. And touch yourself. You may come after I do.” 

Sitting back on his heels, Geralt makes a show of unlacing his breeches and freeing his cock. He licks his palm and locks eyes with Jaskier as he strokes himself. 

“Gorgeous, Geralt.” A reedy whine comes from Geralt, but Jaskier doesn’t stop. “You are gorgeous, Geralt. Stunning. Beautiful. I’m going to tell you that until you believe it.” 

Geralt moves forward again and takes Jaskier’s cock between his lips. He wants to think of nothing but how it feels to have Jaskier’s cock in his mouth. The weight of him on his tongue, the slight bitterness of his precum, and the way his lips stretch around him. 

Jaskier gets his hand back in Geralt’s hair and, together, they set up a rhythm that drives Jaskier closer and closer to coming. Geralt squeezes the base of his cock to keep from coming before he’s allowed and focuses on using his tongue to mouth to pull more sounds from Jaskier. 

“Fuck, Geralt! Fuck!” 

His cock is encased in the tight wet heat of Geralt’s throat again and Jaskier can’t hold back any longer. His fingers tighten in Geralt’s hair and his vision goes white as he comes. He manages to open his eyes and watch Geralt lick his lips and smile, hand still moving on his own cock. 

Geralt rests his cheek on Jaskier’s thigh and asks, “may I come, sir? Please?”

“Yes.” Jaskier sits up so he can have a better view. “Come for me, sweetling. Show me how good you are and come.” 

Geralt goes stiff when Jaskier gives him permission. He comes and comes hard over his fist and chest. He can feel Jaskier’s eyes on him as he continues to stroke himself through it. He’s breathing hard and he keens as he starts to feel oversensitive. 

“Enough, Geralt.” 

The hand on Geralt’s cock falls away and Jaskier looks him over, satisfaction filling Jaskier that he’s brought Geralt to this point. The Witcher’s chest is heaving and his lips are swollen and red from being stretched around Jaskier’s cock. He’s also sure that if he were to ask Geralt a question, the response he’d get would be hoarse and rough. 

“Sir.” Just as Jaskier expected, Geralt’s voice is hoarse. 

“So good for me, Geralt.” Jaskier stands and tucks himself away in his breeches. “Can you stand, my darling?” 

“I think so, sir.” It takes him a moment and his legs are shaky, but Geralt stands and moves into Jaskier’s space. “Now what?” 

Jaskier grins and kisses Geralt, enjoying the taste of himself on Geralt’s tongue. “Now, we go back to the bed and I remove the rest of your clothes and then I get to hold you and tell you how good you were and how much I loved every minute of what we just did.” 

They walk to the bed and Geralt submits happily to Jaskier’s attentions. He watches his breeches disappear with a smile and lays down when he’s directed. Jaskier starts to undress and Geralt reaches for him. 

“Takin’ too long.” He pouts and manages to catch Jaskier’s wrist. “Need you, sir.” 

Tossing his shirt aside, Jaskier lets Geralt pull him closer. “Almost done, sweetling.” 

He pushes his breeches down his legs and climbs into the bed. As soon as Jaskier is comfortable, Geralt doesn’t hesitate to move into Jaskier’s arms and rest his head on his chest. 

“I like this.” 

“I do too.” Jaskier tips Geralt’s chin up with his fingers and kisses him. “You were amazing, Geralt. I’m so proud of you.” 

Geralt presses in closer and takes another kiss. “I like that. I like pleasing you. I wanted to show you how good I could be.” 

“You did, my darling. You did so well. I don’t think I’ve ever had my cock sucked so well.” 

“Good.” Geralt’s not sure how, but Jaskier manages to encompass him completely and he feels almost small in his arms. “I like this too. Just laying here with you.” 

“I’m glad,” Jaskier remembers something he should have mentioned earlier and cringes, wanting to curse himself. “Geralt, before you drift off, there’s something I need to tell you about.”

“Is it bad?” Fear that he’s done something wrong fills Geralt and he pulls away from Jaskier slightly. 

Jaskier doesn’t let him get too far. He gathers Geralt close again and arranges them so he can kiss him all over. 

“It’s not bad. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a sub and usually, in a long term arrangement, I would give my sub a collar to show who they belong to. Some would wear it all the time, while others chose to wear it when we played.” 

The thought of wearing something that would be a declaration of how he belongs to Jaskier is a little scary, but also thrilling. “What are they like?” 

“I usually prefer something made of leather. Usually lined with a soft cloth, even velvet if I can afford it. My name stamped into the leather or engraved on a tag.” Geralt hasn’t tried to pull away, so Jaskier hopes this talk isn’t scaring him off. “It’s not something you need to think too hard on, now, but if we did decide to continue this, maybe we could talk more about it then.” 

“Okay.” Sitting up a little, Geralt presses his lips to Jaskier’s in a sweet kiss. “I am not too averse to the idea, though.” 

Jaskier waits for Geralt to settle back on his chest before he speaks again. “Thank you for telling me, sweetling. Now, rest a little. I’ve got big plans for you.” 

“Can’t wait.” Geralt’s eyes drift shut with the sound of Jaskier’s heartbeat in his ears.


End file.
